bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Murphy
House Murphy is a noble house, located currently in Iscia’s Cove. The House was founded by Jonathan Murphy the Good, also known as Gobán Murchadh an Gabhatine, a Gabhatine clan's man of Flame's Berth. Now under the leadership of Cedric Murphy the men and women of House Murphy along with their Lordaeron subjects made their way to Gilneas, relocating into the Baronetcy of Birkenhide. History Originating from Flame's Berth Gobán Murchadh an Gabhatine, later called Jonathan Murphy, along with few family members and eldery Gabhatine who were already sickly and were no longer of use to the people of the Mountain Forge left their home, knowing full well that turning their back on the Gabhatine people and venturing out into Gilneas could mean certain death. Given the tensions between Gilneas and the remnants of the Oakenborn clans, due to lack of aid during the purge of the Oakenborn, the choice to leave Flame's Berth to venture out into other territories was poorly received and frowned upon. Despite this Jonathan left his fortified mountian home and even made his way all the way into Lordaeron territory. There, among the people of Lordaeron, he proved himself through loyalty and courage, gaining some land for himself and his forgemasters. Eventually even being promoted to minor nobility by given Barony status. However, the lack of Gabhatine and breeding with people of Lordaeron eventually lead to the Galui language to be forgotten and the heroic tales of the Gods Kol and Sir being nothing more than children's tales and folktales. Most turned to the faith of the Light, the prominent religion among humanity in Lordaeron, completely forgetting their ties to the Old Ways. During the Third War the Barony was sacked, and the House of Murphy assumed destroyed by the Undead armies of the Scourge. However, most of the Barony's population survived thanks to the valiant efforts of Calvin the Last and his son Sean Murphy the Fourth along with a retinue of knights who were able to fend off much of the undead attacks before dying. These survivors headed south of Steelheart Keep where they'd settle and create a small town named Silvadan. The town was still inhabited until recently, flying both Lordaeron and Murphy banners. In recent times, Cedric Murphy, heir to the House of Murphy chose to relocate the men and women of Lordaeron who had difficulty protecting themselves further against the encroaching Horde soldiers to the Ashen Coast in Gilneas territory. Through numerous contractual agreements, Cedric was able to secure a Baronetcy in the Fallow Crest's Earldom of Iscia's Cove under Aleyina Nathair. Though hesitant at first, the people of Silvadan eventually agreed knowing that their time in what remained in friendly territory was running out. Aiding in the expansion of the Earldom secured Birkenhide for the refugees of Lordaeron, where they now work to rebuild and aid the Ashen Coast. Notable members Gobán Murchadh an Gabhatine Gobán Murchadh an Gabhatine, or Jonathan Murphy, was the founder of House Murphy. He left his homeland one hundred and twenty years ago to search for a better future for his people. Known by many to be a kind hearted soul, who was always overflowing with charisma, Jonathan served the people he lorded over with honor and civility. Benjamin of the Forge The first and only son of Gobán Murchadh an Gabhatine, Bejamin served his people just as his father had done. Calvin the Last The last leader of the house who ruled in Lordaeron , Calvin was known for his strength and his ability to negotiate. He was butchered in the destruction of Steel Heart keep by the Scourge. Sean Murphy the fourth The son of Calvin the last. He was destined to take hold of the house when Calvin passed. He was a veteran of the Second War and earned the rank of captain within Lordaeron's army. Had three sons Jack Murphy (Oathbourne), James Murphy, and Cedric Murphy. Was killed in the destruction of Steel Heart while saving his sons. Jack Oathbourne The youngest son of Sean Murphy the fourth. He was unable to escape Steel Heart Keep, but was saved by a Paladin named Andrea Duval. For the next decade he was trained by her in the ways of the Silver Hand. James Murphy The second son of Sean Murphy the Fourth. He is the middle child of the three. Died at Lights hope chapel. Was raised as a Death Knight. Currently his status is unknown. His last known location was the land of Stormheim, Cedric Murphy The current ruler of the House. Heirlooms The Forger of Legends Jonathan the Beloved's hammer, this hammer has been used to forge countless weapons for legendary heroes. It represents the houses strength and its values. It is rumored that the hammer is inscribed with Gabhatine which give the hammer the ability to become extremely hot. Loyalty, The Blade of Oath and Kinship A sword forged by Benjamin of the Forge. It was Benjamin's life long work that he started when he took the mantle of the House. The blade was forged from the finest steel, blessed by the Church, and even enchanted by the elves of Silvermoon to give it everlasting strength as well as the ability to set itself aflame. The weapon ever since its creation has been passed down from generation to generation. It was last wielded by Calvin the Last , who sadly fell at the sacking of Steel Heart Keep. To this day the blade remains inside the fallen keep waiting for its next wielder. Murphy Murphy Murphy Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Lordaeron Houses Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast